California Discoveries
by ForeverYoungLove
Summary: The Glee Club goes to California for a singing competition, and Brittany and Santana go through some changes. How long will it take until the two best friends realize their feelings for one another? ABANDONED (I might start this back up once I finish the new story I'm working on.)
1. California Park

**A/N- Hey Guys….I decided to write another fanfiction because I am kind of bored, so if it is not so good, I'm sorry. Also I didn't have time to look over it so I apologize if anything is spelled wrong. This was a little idea the came into my head as a dream one night. I am thinking of making this one long. So if you want more chapters please review! I am going to attempt to write in Brittany's POV….wish me luck ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_** and/or anything related to it. **

**Brittany's POV**

"Hey, San, you awake?" I whisper to Santana. It's 11:37am and the Glee club is staying at a hotel, only because we have a choir competition in a week. We are staying in California for a little over a week, and the hotel we are staying at is beautiful. The rooms face the crystal clear water, it has a large patio, and two queen sized beds, a huge bathroom, a kitchen /dining room, and a TV.

Everyone was assigned a partner to room with. This year, thanks to Sugar and her father's money, we were able to afford more rooms, and a better hotel. Santana and I wanted to share because we have been best friends for almost all our lives.

"Santaaana" I say in a small whisper, gently shaking her to get her to wake up. "What is it Britt?" Her sweet and sleepy voice says, I watch her as she lets out a big yawn and stretches her arms. "Britt! Why did you wake me up so early? It's a Friday that were not at school!" Santana says with a tiny but adorable pout on her face. "Well, were in California San, I kinda wanted to hang out with you today, you know, like look around?" I with a shy smile, but really I just want to hang out with her, I really like her.

"Okay Britt-Britt, what do you have in mind?" Santana says as she gets out of bed and heads toward the kitchen, I can't help but stare at her ass for a few seconds, it's just so perfect. So are her lips, I wish I was able to kiss them, but she might yell at me. She says girls can't like girls, I'm not sure why though. Mom says to accept everyone for who they are, no matter who they like.

I realized I had to answer, "Well, I'm not sure because I don't know California to well. I was hoping I could follow you? Maybe a park?" I had a small blush on my cheeks and looked at the ground. I hear her giggle and walk toward me. "Sounds fun, let's get ready and everything first." She smiles and gives me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, I instantly blush. "Good morning by the way." Then she walks off to get ready. I do the same, and make sure I look extra cute, just for her.

I pick out a pair of shorts that show off my legs and barely cover my ass, and then I put on a cute tank top with a necklace. I make sure I put on sneakers because we will be walking a lot. My hair is in a cute bun with some curls hanging down, and my makeup is stubble but you can still notice. When I see her, my breath gets caught in my throat. She was in shorts…..short shorts. She had on a beautiful top, which fit her perfectly, her hair was loose and curly, and she looked amazing.

I look at her up and down then looked into her eyes, "Santana, you're so beautiful." I realized what I said and look away. I see her walk closer to me and lift my head up with her finger, and our eyes lock. "Thank you, but Britt, you're the beautiful one." I blush and look away. She goes to get her phone and everything she needs, I get all I need, and we head out to explore California, for the day.

We leave the hotel and start walking to the park down the street, we took a while to get ready so it was sometime around 1:15pm so the park was a little busy. I reached over shyly to take Santana's hand, and when she let me and we locked our fingers together, I felt something run through me and made my heart beat a little faster. I blush a dark shade of red and I have a shy smile on my lips.

We keep walking in silence until we get to a quieter place at the park. We sit on a bench that's near the water, and look at the kids on the playground. "Hey B, look!" She points to two little girls on the playground. "They look like us when we were little." A little boy walks up to them and starts making fun of the taller blonde girl and her friend looks at her kindly, then tramples the little boy to the ground. "San, they act like us too."

I smile and I remember when we were little and Santana stood up for me. She smiles and I look at her lips for a second longer then I should. "Yeah." She whispers and leans over to kiss my cheek. I blush and look back at the little girls. The little brunette takes the blondes hand and leads her to a tree and talk in hushed voices. The blonde leans in and kisses the other ones cheek, with what looks like a thank you. "There so cute." I say thinking of the girls. "Not as cute as you Britt-Britt." I smile and take her hand again.

"San, want to go find a place to eat" I ask in a small voice. She nods and smiles her smile she saves for me, I love her smile, it makes me all happy inside. "I would love to, but I'm not sure where to go." She looks confused, so I give her hand a small squeeze, "We will figure it out, we always do." She smiles and nods.

We finally find a cute restaurant, and we get a small table in the back of the room. Under the table I feel her foot bump into mine. I smile and so does she. We look at our menus and continue to play footsie. When the waitress came she took our orders, she was looking at my boobs for a little while so I turned to Santana and smiled. She looked pissed to say the least.

"Uh, yeah do you mind not staring at my best friends boobs? Thanks, now take our orders and do whatever the hell it is you do here, and get on with your life." Santana yells at the waitress, she is taken aback and does as she was ordered. I smile and blush a little reaching across the table and gently takes her hand in mine, and rubs my thumb over it. It's a bit romantic, I know, but I like being like this. I think she might be blushing, but I could be imagining it as well. I looked down at our hands with a smile, one day we can be girlfriend's. One day.

**Okay guys, that's all for this chapter. I will put more up as soon as I can, and I will add them sooner if I get comments. So please comment on this so I know if I should continue or not. Anyways thank you for reading!**


	2. Time to Vote

**Wow, I am so sorry it took me so long to add another chapter. I have been so busy with rehearsals and homework that I forgot to write. I didn't get to many comments on the first chapter, so I wasn't motivated very much. I do want to that the ones who did comment or add the story to their alerts. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_** or anyone from the show.**

**Brittany's POV: **

Today is Saturday, and we have to go to some rehearsal with the rest of Glee club this afternoon. We have a choir competition on Thursday, so we have to practice some songs. We find out who gets a solo. I can bet you that Rachel will get a solo. I think Mr. Shue likes her more than some of us. Santana should get more solo's, her voice is magnificent. I hope she will get one.

Anyways, Santana and I are in our room. We're sitting on the couch watching some random movie that's on. We're both in the living room part of the room, on the large, comfortable, black couch. We are cuddled together. I'm lying on my side with my back to the couch so I'm facing the TV, and she's doing the same, only her back is on my front, and I placed my arm around her waist and over her arm, so our hands are resting together. I place my head on her shoulder and we continue to watch the movie.

"Britt? BrittBritt wake up." I feel someone shaking me and I open my eyes lazily. When I open them, I see the mystery person calling me was Santana. I guess I fell asleep when we were watching the movie. She already changed into shorts and a t-shirt, getting ready for the rehearsal. I look down at myself, she covered me in a blanket, she's so sweet.

"Hey San, sorry I fell asleep." I say, as a small yawn escapes my mouth, I quickly get up. ""What time is it?" I hope I have time to get ready for the rehearsal. "Uhm….11:45, we have 15 minutes till we meet up in Quinn and Rachel's room." Weird, never thought those two would share a room. Oh well, as long as they don't kill each other, then we are all set.

"Crap! I need to get ready!" I run off to go and get dressed. I slip on a pair of white shorts and grab a t-shirt to throw on, when I'm ready I walk to where Santana is. I look at her and I see her looking at me confused, but with a small smile. Now it's my turn to be confused….well more then I normally am.

"What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?" I try to look at my teeth but all I can see is my nose. I wonder why this is. "No, no it's not that. It's just…you're wearing my cheerleading t-shirt." She lets out a small giggle, and points to her name on the shirt. I look down and feel my cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "Oh, uhm…sorry, I'll go change it." I look to the ground and turn to leave for the bedroom, only thing is Santana runs over to me and gently grabs my wrist. "Don't, it looks good on you." She winks and walks to the door, all I can think to do is follow.

When we walk into Quinn and Rachel's room, everyone is looking at us. I wave a little at them and take a seat next to Quinn. Much to my disappointment, Santana goes to sit by Puck. I instantly feel jealous knowing they used to date. All I want to do is kiss her. I never have kissed her before, but I really want to.

"Okay guys, today we're going to talk about what we are going to do at the choir competition, and who gets the solos." I look over to see Mr. Shue clapping his hands once and looking around. "Anyone have suggestions?" I raise my hand. "I think Santana should have a solo! I mean we won Sectionals because of her voice so, why not?" I look over to Santana and she smiles at me.

Then I see Rachel raise her hand. "That is a wonderful idea Brittany, but I think I should have a solo this year because we all know my voice is very powerful and you need me and Finn in order to win." Everyone groans and I giggle a little, then everyone looks at me. "Why did you laugh Brittany?" Rachel looks, annoyed to say the least. "Well, if we give you two another solo, nobody will be interested in us anymore because you always sing….and I don't want to lose because you and Finn are 'lost in the moment' kissing or something."

Everyone starts to giggle around us, but I feel bad for what I said. I just really want Santana to sing again. She looks at me, and goes to say something until Mr. Shue speaks up. "Brittany, you didn't need to bring that up," he turns to Rachel "but she has a point, you do get more solo's and the judges will want change. Santana has an amazing voice and I think she should be able to get a solo." He looks around the room. "Is everyone okay with that?" Everyone nods and starts talking about how much fun it's going to be. I see Santana look at me, so I give her a small smile. She smiles back and walks over to me.

"Hey Britt, mind if I sit with you?" I look up at her an shake my head, she sits next to me. "Thank you, I really wanted a solo you know, and I was hoping you would volunteer me." She smiles and takes my hand in hers and rests her hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Britt," She whispers. "You're welcome Sanny." I place a kiss to the top of her head.

"Awwww, you two are too cute." I look over and see Kurt smiling proudly. We both smile. I'm surprised Santana didn't yell at him. I like it. Anyways now were sitting on this couch together, looking at the glee club, and I feel safe and at home. These guys have become family, and I love every one of them. I can't help but think of what having family with Santana would be like. First I need to tell her I like her. This is going to be a ard and long process, but for her, I would do anything.

**Okay guys, thank you so much for reading, I love reviews *wink wink*, and they might make me update faster. Anyways, I want to see what you want me to do! I'm running out of ideas here, please review and thanks for all of you adding this to alerts and favorites.**


	3. Almost

**Hey guys, I am so so sorry I haven't been updating, I have been really busy with school work and swimming and Easter. I have vacation this week so **_**hopefully **_**I will put a new one up every few days. Maybe everyday if I get reviews ;) Anyways, you guys don't read this….so I'm gonna go on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own the show**_** Glee or Pretty Little Liars (reference). **_

**Brittany's POV:**

I am so tired. We spent the last 3 hours sitting in Quinn and Rachel's room talking about the choir competition. Luckily, Santana was sitting next to me so I wasn't too bored. I only listened to like, half of what everyone was saying, I was too busy thinking about a party we were all invited to.

Apparently there's gonna be a party for the kids in the different choirs that are competing this week. said it was going to be in the main hall of the hotel. We have to go because everyone goes to it. It is supposed to be formal for the beginning part where we all eat dinner in the huge hall, but then later all the kids leave to sneak to some place in the hotel where we go to party, like any other party we would go to at Puck's.

Santana is in the shower right now, so I am sitting on the couch watching reruns of _Pretty Little Liars_. I watch this show with Santana sometimes, and Emily looks just like San, that's probably why I like her so much. I hear the water stop, so I take out my phone and text Quinn to make it seem like I am busy.

**Brittany:** hey Q :) San is in the shower and I am really bored :(

**Quinn:** hey Britt, I'm bored too, Rachel keeps talking about people I don't even know.

**Brittany: **aw that sucks, tell her I say hi and I am sorry I brought up the kiss thing before.

**Quinn: **She said hey it was okay

**Brittany: **alright, cool, hey Q I gtg, San just got out of the bathroom and I don't want to be rude, but I want to talk to you too…there's something on my mind, and I can't talk to Sanny about it or she might get mad. So maybe tomorrow? You and I could get some coffee tomorrow morning and talk? Xoxo –B

Santana walks in the room, so I put my phone on the table. I give her a small wave and a she does the same. She walks over to me and kisses my cheek. I blush and look off to the side. My phone goes off so I read the text.

**Quinn: **Sounds like a date then ;) see you tomorrow morning xoxo –Q

I smile and type back a simple 'see you then' and put my phone down. I look over to San, and she looks at me with confusion. "Quinn and I are getting coffee tomorrow morning, I told her I needed to talk to her about something." Again, Santana looks confused. "What are you going to talk about." I freeze.

"Oh, were just catching up, I feel like I haven't talked to her in a while, so were getting coffee, I would offer for you to come, but we are leaving really early tomorrow morning and you probably won't want to wake up to early. I was gonna surprise you and bring you your favorite coffee and bagel for breakfast, but now you know." I frown a little bit at the fact I lied to her a little bit about wanting to catch up, and that I told her my surprise plan.

She looks at me and gives me a small smile. I am a little scared to see if she's mad or not. "That's so sweet of you Brittany. You are right though, like always," she smiles and taps my nose. "I would not wake up that early, and it's very sweet of you to think that, but don't spend your money on me, I can live without my coffee." We both see through the lie, I know she wants it, but she feels like she needs to say it.

"I'm still getting it for you. I know what you're like when you're not on coffee; it's like _Jennifer's Body, _when she's all possessed and crazy." We both giggle. "Not true!" she states while giggling. The she starts to tickle me and I can't help but burst out laughing. She knows where I am really ticklish, so it's no fair. She ends up on top of me and stops giggling. She's looking down at me, and I look up at her. She looks like she's leaning down, but my heart is beating too fast to notice if she is.

Slowly her eyes flicker down to my lips, I swallow this lump in my throat that only happens when I get nervous, right as our lips are about to touch, we hear a knock on our door. I sigh, and she looks at me with confusion and a little bit sad. I must have the same look, I wanted to kiss her so bad, now I am upset. That could have been our first kiss. But she doesn't like me like that, she only likes boys.

She gets up and walks to the door, when she opens it, it's Puck. He asks Santana if they could talk alone, so they look at me. "Uhm, yeah, I'll just go visit Quinn." I throw on a pair of shoes and grab my phone. I don't look at them when I am leaving, I just leave. When I look back I see Santana looking kind of jealous and upset. I guess the jealousy was just in my head because knowing what was gonna happen in _our_ room tonight made me feel jealous myself. Santana was probably gonna sleep with Puck, and all I can do is sit here and live knowing that she likes him and not me, and it makes me really sad. I need to talk to Quinn about these feelings, and fast.

**Okay guys, I am gonna write another chapter RIGHT NOW. But I won't post it until tomorrow because I only have 3 reviews D: the more the faster I update ;D so anyways this ended a little sad but every story needs drama and saness to make it have a happy ending. (I do not know how many chapters I will do, maybe like 16 or 17?) Please review, alert, favorite, whatever you can do (: Happy Easter everyone! (If you're not a religion that celebrates Easter, please don't take offence I said that.)**


	4. The Truth

**Okay so I just posted Chapter 3, and I think I will TRY to update every day this week since there is no school. Again sorry I didn't update so often, I had a lot of play rehearsal ( I was one of the leads) so I practiced EVERY DAY. I was so tired I didn't get to writing so I promise to make it up to you all now. **

**It's time for the disclaimer! ;) I mean who doesn't love that? And when I type in bold I bet none of you really read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_** and/or anything else professional that I mention. **

**Brittany's POV:**

I slowly walk to Quinn and Rachel's room, I shot Quinn a text asking to come over and she said sure and started asking questions. I told her I would tell her when I got there. I knocked on the door and almost immediately it opened. I look and see all the other Glee club girls, and Kurt, in the room. I give a small and sad wave an force a sad smile on my face. Quinn hugs me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" We sit down on the loveseat and I just crawl into her arms, finding comfort in my other best friend. Kurt is sitting with Rachel and Tina on the couch, and Mercedes and Sugar are on the two chairs. I look around and see everyone looking at me with concern; I know I can trust them.

"Guys I need to tell you all something, well a lot of something's, and it may be confusing, but you can't tell Santana at all." Everyone nods and Quinn pulls me closer, kissing my forehead like my mom does to calm me down. I smile up at her. "I like Santana, and not as a best friend. I like like her." Everyone looks normal and unphased by my news. "We already know that." Kurt says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"I guess I can skip the whole coming out as bisexual to you guys, now that you know that." Everyone giggles a little and nods.

"Well anyways, today Santana and I were talking about how I was getting coffee with Quinn really early tomorrow, and how I was gonna bring a bagel and coffee back for her because I knew she wouldn't wake up that early," Some people let out an 'awww' or a 'how sweet', "I told her that she's like Jennifer in _Jennifer's Body_ when she's all crazy and stuff, whenever she doesn't get her coffee, so she tickled me and then she was on top of me and we almost kissed until Puck knocked on the door. There in the room now because they wanted to 'talk alone' aka probably have sex. On _my_ bed. So I came here to talk to Quinn, not knowing all of you were here." I say and let out a sad sigh, Quinn rubs my arm comforting me. I have to remember to thank her later.

"That's terrible baby girl." Mercedes says and gives me a tiny reassuring smile. "I know how hard it is Britt, I went through all this too, but we are all here to help you through this. You need to tell Santana you like girl before you tell the rest of Glee club, that way she's not mad. Santana has a temper so I would tell her alone, she may be shocked though, just know we can always meet here as a group because look," I look around and see everyone smiling at me, making sure I know they love me no matter what, then Kurt continues, "everyone in this room doesn't care, we all will love you the same, you love who you love, and it's simple as that."

I see him smile at me after his mini speech. "I'm scared though, what if she doesn't accept me?" I look up at Quinn and rest my head on her shoulder. She starts to run her hands through my hair; I loved when she did this, whenever Santana and I were in a fight she did this to make me relax.

"Like Kurt said, were here for you." Sugar says. "Always will be here for you Brittany, no matter what." I smile at Rachel, "Thanks Rach." She nods as a way of your welcome. "Britt, why don't you ask her to that party tomorrow night?" Quinn asks. "I-I can't…she's probably going with Puck." Everyone groans. "She loves you, you do know that right? She likes you the way you like her, my gaydar senses it." Kurt winks, but I don't really think she does, maybe she realized I liked her and only does all she does to make sure I'm not sad. Awwww, not I'm sad.

"Fine, I guess I will ask her, but if she says no, I am hanging with you guys all night, then coming here to cry in my sorrows." They laugh even though I am serious. "Kurt, can you take me dress shopping? I didn't bring any withme. " Kurt's eyes get lit up like a kid on Christmas. "I would love to Brittany! Oh my, that would be lovely! We leave tomorrow at 9am, right after your coffee with Quinn." I smile "Awesome, thanks Kurt."

We all talk a while and I saw Quinn texting Santana an I saw her say something about how she made me sad and that Santana said it was 'nothing more than sex' that got me upset, but I cuddled into Quinn and fell asleep for the night.

Quinn and I had a wonderful morning, and went to the small coffee shop across the street. I looked up to the hotel and sadly looked at my room. Quinn left to get back to shower but I stayed at the coffee shop, not sure if it was safe to go back to my room.

**Brittany: **Can I come back to the room? I need to shower and grabs some clothes, I won't be long…..I'm going out.

**Santana: **Yeah you can come back (: and where are you going?

**Brittany: **Kurt is taking me someplace.

**Santana:** Alright, see you soon xoxo –Sanny

**Brittany: **I'm on my way, open the door for me in like 3 mins? My hands are full xoxo –BrittBritt

**Santana: **Sure thing hun :)

A few minutes later, I stumble in with San's coffee and bagel, I smile and she kisses me on the cheek. I look over to my bed and its made, I get confused. "San did you guys have sex on my bed?" She looks hurt. "Britt, that's _our_ bed, we share it." I nod and love how she said _our. _"No, we used that one." She points to the spare and I look at it in disgust.

"I have to run into the shower, then I need to hurry, Kurt is taking me someplace special. I need to meet him in like 20 minutes. I'll be out soon, can you pick something out for me to wear?" I talk kinda quickly. "Of course, fancy right?" I nod. "Thanks, I go to kiss her cheek but instead I kiss the corner of her mouth. I smile a little and walk away into the bathroom. I look out and see her touching where I kissed. I blush and smile.

She doesn't notice me though, until I call to her. "You know, that's your coffee and bagel." She blushes and nods "Thank you." I grin. "No problem!" Then I turn and shut the door, getting ready for my shower.

**To Be Continued! Next time there might be some drama, but I promise I will make up for it, there will be the dress, the asking to the party, the dancing, and mayyybe (hint) if I get 5 reviews, I might put a kiss in soon. I don't know… ;)**


	5. The Question Part 1

**Okay, so I promised drama in this episode, so it may be a little sad? I don't know? I don't like sad stories because, well, they're sad. So I need a little drama in the story so this is my first step :/ I'm used to writing fluff, so if it sucks….I'm sorry. I promise….I had a few reviews so I will keep my promise and make sure these two will be getting closer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything including**_** Glee**_**, the brand name of the dress, or anything else that is owned by a rich and famous group of people.**

**Brittany's POV:**

I took a shower in less than 15 minutes, that's the quickest I have ever showered before! I was very proud of myself! Anyways, so I called out for Santana to bring my clothes in for me. While I waited, I started to roughly brush my hair to get the knots out. Then I heard a faint knock on the door.

"BrittBritt, I have your clothes, you locked the door, do you mind opening it?" I hear her mumbled voice through the closed, and apparently locked, door. I nod, and unlock the door, then realize she couldn't see my nod. She was leaning on the door, so she stumbled onto me, I laughed and she gave me my clothes.

She stood there for a moment, and her face looked a little red, so I got a little confused. That's when it hit me. The reason she was all red and looking away was because I'm in only a towel. I can feel my own cheeks turning red from embarrassment. She clears her throat and smiles. "Thank you Sanny!" I say and peck her nose. Once again, her face is red.

She nodded, smiled, and turned to leave. I smiled, and watched her close the door, I looked at the outfit she gave me, a cute black skirt, and cute tank top with a necklace, and then a polka light blue bra and matching thong. I was wondering why she gave me one…eh, I guess I'll let it go for now.

I get dressed, do my makeup, brush my teeth and do my hair into a lose bun, and then leave the bathroom to go get my bag. I smile as soon as I see Santana asleep on the couch with the remote in her hands. I send a text to Kurt to tell him I am on my way now, and I grab my bag.

I leave a note for Santana, it says;

Hi Sanny! It's me, Brittany, I have to go meet Kurt, and I didn't want to wake you, if you need me call me! :)

xoxoxo Britt

I look at Santana; I smile and walk over to her, pressing a light kiss on her forehead. I sit there for a minute or so, just watching her sleep. Does that make me a creep? No, she's my best friend. It's normal, well, not really. Oh well, I better go! Kurt and I are getting my dress. I smile and leave to go to the lobby.

Kurt and I have been to 3 different dress stores, I am so tired and also very bored. Kurt says he has a dress in mind and will not stop until he finds it. So I think that means he wants to find this dress so badly, and I am just company, and the one the dress is for.

We finally find a pretty and small dress shop more into the city part of the town. I try on a white dress that makes my ass look tiny and boobs look huge! I said no to the dress so I'm sitting in my dressing room waiting for a dress. I hear Kurt squeal with excitement and he practically runs to me.

"This is the dress Brittany! You are getting it! Try it on! We have shoes and everything as well, this is a miracle Britt!" Kurt jumps up and down with much excitement. I look at the dress and he is right, it's beautiful and perfect for me. Dinner tonight was going to be amazing, and hopefully, the party would be as well.

I put on the shoes and the dress together, I have to admit, I look very pretty in this dress. I hope San will think I am pretty. I mean, she is beautiful, I am just pretty. She always looks amazing, well to me she does.

Kurt and I pay for the dress and walk around a bit, talking about how himself and Blaine are planning to party tonight. They hope we (Sanny and I) will go together, I hope we go too. We walk back to the hotel, I have less than 3 hours until the party, I need to ask San now because if I don't, it might be too late.

I walk into the room with my bags in my hand, and I begin to get nervous realizing I have to ask Santana to a formal dinner and then a party. I hope she will say yes, I like her a lot. It would make my day like 1,000% awesomer then ever.

I place my bags and walk onto the patio next to Santana; she looks up at me, and gives me a smile. I love her smile; she won't show it to anyone but me. It makes me feel so special to know that. I am standing in front of her and I somehow managed to slip our hands together. She was looking at me happily, which made me a little less nervous.

I look down at the ground shyly. I don't really know what to say right now. She removes one hand from mine, and lifts my head so were looking into each other's eyes. We both smile and she returns her hand into mine, again, fitting perfectly.

"Uhm, San? I-I have a question." I say nervously, I can see her look at me curiously and she knows I only stutter when I am really nervous. I look up at her. "What is it Britt?" She says in a calm voice. I love how she's always calm. "Will you-uhh, will you go to the dinner and party with me tonight?" I look at her face. She looks a mix of shocked, sad, confused, and mostly guilt.

"Brittany I-Puck asked me this morning, I was going to tell you but-" I zoned her out, and looked to the ground. I felt as if my world had stopped moving, I wanted to cry but I couldn't cry in front of Santana. Not now anyways. I think my heart broke. I feel these little pieces of something in me fall…I know it's my heart because all of a sudden my eyes and shoulders feel heavy, and it is really hard to breath. I can't form words because of this lump in my throat…I can't make it go away.

Her soft, warm hand is placed on my cheek, forcing me to look up at her. I do as I am being told to, and I look in her eyes. They look watery. "I am so sorry Brittany, save me a dance?" She looked at me with hope in her beautiful brown eyes. I simply nod and look down and leave. I stop as a thought hits me. Without turning around I speak softly. "Are you dating Puck?" The silence is my answer. I walk over to my bags, grab my makeup and straightener, and go to Quinn's. She always knows what to do. I feel broken, but somehow I know, deep deep down, it will get better.

**Sorry! I didn't mean to make it all boring in the beginning. What did you guys think? I have an idea of what will happen in the next chapter, but I want to know what you guys want to read, so please review :D I love to read them! Okay so I will make this Part 1 and Part 2 will be up either later or tomorrow. Thank you so much for all of you who favorite, alert, and review, that pretty much which helps me to continue writing these. I'll go now (to watch the new Glee "Big Brother") I heard it was pretty good. Whitney's episode has a lot of Brittana though :D yay!**


	6. The Question Part 2

**Oh My Glee! I have gotten so much feedback from you guys by reviews, alerts, and adding this story to your favorites. I am so glad all of you guys enjoy my story! I was so happy today so I think I will write 2 chapters today. I have a picture of the shoes and dress Brittany is wearing in this and maybe the next chapter, so I will post that in the story. Also I have the PERFECT song that Santana will sing in the show choir competition ;) so keep reading! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, the dress, songs, or anything else you have heard of before :) I only own the idea.**

**Brittany's POV:**

I feel tears running down my cheeks, I know I am crying, especially when I tried to text Quinn saying 'I'm coming over' and it came out as 'I'll cum all over' yeah….that was really hard to explain. Anyways, I am outside of Rachel an Quinn's door, and I go to knock when Quinn already has her arms around me."It's okay sweetie, she's not good enough for you."

I look at her and I snap at her. "She so is! She's amazing and sweet and knows exactly what I am thinking before I even say it!" I look up at the two girls and see them looking shocked; I really didn't mean to speak harshly.

I calm down and speak softer, meaning every word. "She smiles at me the way Mr. Shue looks at Mrs. Pillsbury, or the way Kurt looks at Blaine. It makes me feel like she loves me and not the best friend _love ya,_ I mean the real love. Like, the love in that movie Titanic. I love her guys, with all my heart. Only thing is, I'm scared she will yell at me, or not be my friend because I like her. I was too late, she's dating Puck now. She rejected me for Puck." I finish with a quiet sob, and Rachel pulls me into a hug, and we sit on the couch together until I finish crying. She whispers soothing words in my ear to relax me.

I heard a ding, and saw Quinn looking at a video. I watch her send it to someone and she comes over, placing a small kiss on my cheek. She smiles. "Time to get you into your beautiful dress and shoes, I will do your makeup and Rachel is amazing at doing hair, the others will be by in an hour. Ready for a makeover Brittany?" I nod and look at Quinn thankfully.

I have a beautiful light blue strapless dress, the same color as my eyes, and it has a black bow a little higher than my waist. The dress stops around my knees, and I put on a simple black bracelet. I have black earing dangling from my ears, and I have clear heals that give me 3 more inches to my already tall body, here are black ribbons at the top of the heals. My hair is falling loosely over my shoulders; Rachel curled it so it looks breath taking. Quinn did fabulous on my makeup, the black eyeliner on top of my eyes, with powder blue eye shadow, a little concealer, blush, mascara (waterproof) and watermelon lip gloss.

(.)

"Wow guys, thank you so much. Do you think Santana-I mean, uhh, thanks!" I smile and they look at me knowingly. "Who are you guys going with?" I ask wondrously. "I am going with Finn as you know." Rachel says, I nod and see Quinn look a little sad after she said that. I'll talk to her about that later.

"I'm going alone." Quinn reply's, so I smile. "I'll go with you B. We can go as best friends!" I nod and give her small laugh. "I would love to go with you Q." All of us burst into giggles, and Rachel and Quinn go to get ready. I wait in the living room and see Mercedes, Sugar, Tina, Kurt and Blaine walk in. Everyone tell me I look 'stunning' or 'beautiful' or 'angelic'. I want to hear it from someone else, the same someone who rejected me.

I tell them everything that happened between Santana and I, and Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes looked like they were going to cry. The others looked….angry? I shrug it off and when Quinn and Rachel come out, we complement them and walk downstairs. All of us are talking about tonight, and hopefully we get to sit next to each other. I am a little upset still, knowing Santana and I are not attending together. Quinn must sense my disappointment, so she takes my hand and gives me a reassuring smile.

We get to our table and I look for my seat. I see Rachel is sitting across from me, and Quinn is to her left. I look to see who I am sitting next to. To my left is Mike, that's awesome! I get to talk about dancing with him. I look to my right and my heart beats a little faster. 'Santana Lopez' the name tag says.

I look at Quinn and Rachel nervously. "I can't do this you guys, I might cry. I can't have her see my cry! I can't talk to her without feeling my heartbreak more." I frown. They look at me and then to one another. "Britt, you're such a strong girl. I believe in you, and so does Quinn. I know you can make it through dinner. After that, Quinn, you and I will go into the bathroom, alright? We're here for you." I smile and Rachel takes my hand. "Thank you, so much." They nod and I take a deep breath.

I see Mike walk in with Finn and Sam, they all look very handsome. Artie then rolls in, soon followed by Puck. Finn walks over to Rachel and they share a small kiss, and he takes his seat next to her. Quinn looks like crying so I look at her confused, but take her hand, letting her know it's okay. She smiles than nods. She then she mouths "I'll tell you later."

Mike sits next to me and kisses Tina's cheek. I smile, wishing I could be kissing Santana's cheek right now. Then I realize something. She's the only one not here.

"Mike?" he looks over to me. "Yeah Britt?" I look confused, well I think I do, I can't see my own face…I tried once and I only saw my nose. Ah! Back to the topic. "Why didn't Puck pick Santana up?" He looks at me. "She broke it off with him an hour ago, saying she didn't like him like a boyfriend." I nod. "Thanks, do you know if she's coming?"

He points to the door and I can't help but stare at the beautiful Latina standing at the doorway. She is in a beautiful red dress that stopped at her knees (from being so short), and it showed of her perfect breasts. She had her hair flowing over her shoulders and it looked amazing. Her makeup was stubble, but made her look even more beautiful. She had a gold bracelet on, and stunning black heals that made her taller.

I look at Quinn and she motions for me to go get her to bring her over, so I do as she tells me to. I stand up and walk slowly over to Santana, she is smiling shyly at me and I have the same smile on my face. (./ui/4/11/62/1266284413_74430962_)

"You look breath taking Santana." I say as I reach her. She looks at me and blushes from the complement. I smile because it's rare to see her blush. "Thank you, you look beautiful Brittany." Now it is my turn to blush at the unexpected complement. "Thank you." She smiles and offers a nod.

I offer her my hand, "Would you like to sit down?" She smiles and places her soft hand in mine, locking our fingers. "I would love to." I smile and we walk to our seats, she greets everyone and we wait to be served. She hasn't yet let go of my hand, and I look at her and she looks away shyly. I giggle and Quinn and Rachel look at me with a smile. So does everyone else. Tonight will be fun. I can already tell.

**Okay, I promised you a happy part, and it gets better later ;) I promise. Anyways I think this will be part 2/3? That way one day is all the same chapter. Anyone watch Glee last night? SEXTAPE? The hell? I was like….**

**Brittany: Everybody loved our sextape.**

**Santana: WHAT?**

**ME: WHAT? HOLY SHIT! THIS IS HAPPENING RIGHT? **


	7. Dance with me?

**I absolutely love the comments, they make me smile and help me write. I have an idea for the next chapter, but this one I have no clue what to write about. This one is mostly the dinner and party, I will try to put the back to the hotel room but I don't know, might be a different chapter. I do promise there will be more romance soon. Some of you seem to like some Faberery, soooo for you I will work as hard as I can to add them in. I never read one before so I'll do some research.**

**Disclaimer- No, I do not own **_**Glee **_**or anything else like the songs. Ok, time to read now ;)**

**Brittany's POV:**

I am at dinner with all of my friends, well, we are waiting for our dinner. Santana and I are holding hands under the table, because she never let go. I have a smile on my lips and so does she. I want to see what will happen if I try something. I run my thumb over the top of her hand, I see her cheeks turn a little darker and she takes a sip of her water. I grin when I see she likes it.

Our dinner comes and I have my favorite, Spaghetti and Meatballs, and I smile when I see Santana got my other favorite, Chicken with a creamy sauce. We all start eating and I suddenly see another fork in my pasta, I see Santana stealing a bite of my food with a smirk, so I take some of hers. We ended up eating each other's meals all night.

When dinner was over, we all got a desert, Santana and I decided to spilt one. We ordered a chocolate cake with whipped cream. I was really excited when Santana ordered it, even though she wanted cheesecake. When our desert came, we all ate. I noticed Rachel and Quinn sharing and Quinn had a small blush when they went for the same bite. I know Quinn, and I KNOW she has explaining to do.

Santana offers me the last piece but I insist she does. We have a small argument until Quinn eats it. WE all start to laugh, and I feel a warm hand placed into mine. I see Santana smile at me and I feel a small piece of paper there. I smile because she passed me a note, we haven't done that since jr. high.

I read the note under the table,

Save me a dance tonight okay? Xoxoxo, San

I smile at her little note, and I can't wait until I go upstairs to change before we head down to the party so I can dance with Santana.

I have no clue what to wear, so I wear my regular "party clothes." I put on a thong so my ass is great, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, to show off my long legs, a beautiful maroon tank-top that has little beads on the front, a black long sleeve leather jacket (the kind that the sleeves are full length but the jacket stops after my boobs), a silver pearl necklace, black heels, and silver dangling earrings. My hair is down, and wavy, and my makeup is stubble, yet noticeable.

"Britt, can I come in? I need to do my makeup." I hear Santana call. "Sure give me a minute; I need to brush my teeth." I yell through the door and smile. I brush my teeth and redo my lip gloss, watermelon of course. It is my favorite after all.

I open the door for Santana; she's in black skinny jeans that make her ass look amazing, black flats with little jewels on the top of them, a grey, form fitting tank-top with a blue button up over it, a silver necklace, diamond earrings, and a lot of silver bracelets. I smile and she blushes. "You look amazing Santana, as always." I lean in and kiss her cheek. I think I saw a blush but I'm not sure. I hear her mutter a small "thank you." I then leave to text everyone telling them to meet us there in 5 mins.

The party is in full swing when we get there; everyone is talking, drinking, playing some lame but fun game, or dancing. I want to dance so, so badly. I came down with Santana, so I go over to play some spin the bottle. I sit with some people and have something to drink. As soon as it is my turn to spin, I feel arms slide around my waist and pull me up. I look up to see it Santana and she looks upset. I look confused and she pulls me over to sit down.

She gets up to talk to Puck and I roll my eyes at them. A Thousand Years by Christina Perry comes on. I love this song! I have nobody to dance with though and Quinn is across from me and looking sadly at Rachel and Finn. I go to ask her, but I see Santana in front of me.

"Would you like to dance?" She says with a smile and offers her hand. I look apologetically at Quinn and then shyly at Santana. "I would love to." I take her hand and we walk to the dance floor. Her arms snake around my neck and mine fall gently around her waist. I smile at her and she smiles back, I already know I'm blushing. I try to look away, but I can't, she's just too beautiful. Everything around us fades away, and all I think of is her and how I want to make the moments last.

_Time stands still, _

_Beauty, in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me._

I smile when I think of how perfect the lyrics are, time has frozen around us so it is just us, she is beautiful, everyone can see, I will make sure, nobody can take her away from me, if I lose Santana I lose my best friend, and the love of my life. Yes, I do love Santana; she makes my heart beat faster when she is near me.

The song slowly reaches the end, and I look sadly at Santana. I realize this is our first slow dance together and I can't help the growing smile on my face. I know this is not going to be our last slow dance, I have to admit, I did wish we could kiss at the end, but I know she doesn't like me that way, I bet she realized I liked her and is trying to be nice, or Quinny told her I liked her. Oh well, I know deep down inside that this may not be an easy rode to take, but with Santana by my side I know it will end up okay.

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated, I was really tired this week, anyways, I will write a chapter soon. I love the reviews, and a few of you I may have responded to them. Btw, I was on GleeOnFox's YouTube (the official channel for Glee) and the preview change Brittany from saying "sextape" to "tape" like wth? I was looking forward to that :( you guys heard sext tape the first time too, right? **


	8. Never Knew Lonely

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter :) and the next few chapters will have some sad parts and some drama, but I promise I won't make it to bad. Thank you to everyone who alerted or favorite my story, it means a lot.**

**I want to thank Di7fan for helping me write this chapter, she's amazing and a huge help and mostly the reason I updated today. ;)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Glee **_**and or anything else.**

**Brittany's POV:**

San and I walked upstairs from the dance, she's already asleep in bed. I just got my pajama's on and now I'm brushing my teeth. Santana and I slow danced. The first time. Ever. I was so happy! I think I will come out to her tomorrow, I mean I know she will be cool with it, she's my bestest friend in the whole wide world….that's what she promised me when we were six.

"_Brittany?" Little six year-old Santana called out after the tiny blonde. _

"_Oh, hi Sanny!" The skinny little girl said to her friend. _

"_Hey, I wanna go sit." Santana said taking the blondes hand in her own and guiding her to the bottom of a tree._

"_Okay, so why are we under a tree? Will the squirrels attack me? I had peanut butter for lunch." The blonde says, looking up at the tall, green leaves on the tree, making sure no squirrels were coming._

"_I wanted to ask you something." Santana says, facing the blonde. "And, no squirrels will hurt you because I am here to protect you."_

"_Thanks Sanny." She smiles and pulls the tiny brunette into her arms for a hug. _

"_So, what did you want to ask me?" she says._

"_Can we be best friends?" Santana asks, shyly looking at her hands._

"_Of course!" Brittany answers. "Let's pinky promise." She smiles._

_Santana slowly takes her best friends pinky in hers, then looks into her big, blue eyes._

"_I promise that you and I will always be the bestest friends in this whole wide world!" The little Latina says with confidence, then leans over to press a small, warm kiss onto her best friends cheek. _

_The blonde blushed, and kissed the brunette on the corner of her lips. _

I decide to head to bed because tomorrow we have a run glee club meeting. It's a "vocal warm-up" practice or something. I think I may sing something, I haven't sung a solo in a few months.

I crawl into bed next to Santana, and when I am about to fall asleep, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. I smile an turn to see her. She has a small smile while she is asleep. I lean in and kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Santana." I whisper, then fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up to the wonderful smell of bacon. I look into the kitchen to see Santana in her shorts and cheerleading sweatshirt. I smile and walk up to her.

"Goooood morning." I say, while stealing the bacon from her mouth and eating it. I smile as I am chewing it.

"Morning Britt. Better get dressed, we meet for practice in an hour." She says, coming to plant a small kiss on my cheek.

I smile and get up to pick out my clothes.

I settle on a pair of white capris and a navy blue tanktop. I put on my white sneakers, and put my hair in a messy bun. I walk out and sit next to Santana on the couch.

"Hey." She says, placing her magazine on the table. "What's up? You look nervous?" She states.

I only nod.

"Why?" She asked me, suddenly I realized there was no reason to be nervous, shes my best friend. I can do this.

"I have something, to tell you." I start off.

"Okay…"

"San, I uhm—I like girls. I still like guys, but I like girls too." I say, then nervously play with the edge of my shirt.

She looks at me with shock, and a look of upset. I go to touch her hand to make sure she's okay, but she jumps up and steps back.

I feel hurt, I feel as if I was a small little puppy and was just kicked into a pile of mud, and left to sit in the rain. Tears quickly form in my eyes when I see Santana looking at me with such an upsetting face.

**Santana's POV:**

"San, I uhm—I like girls. I still like guys, but I like girls too." I hear he shaking voice tell me, this is so scary for her I bet, coming out, she's so brave. I could never come out. I look at her with an shock/upset look because she could do this so easily, and I would never be able to do this.

She reaches to grab my hand but I jump up, scared of my own feelings toward her.

I can't feel this way about a girl! It's wrong! Especially sweet and innocent Brittany, why did I have to fall for my best friend?

I see the look in her face. She looks so hurt. Why am I doing this? Why can't I tell her I never liked boys to start with? Why can't this be as simple as it should? I back away a little, not sure what's going on.

I'm angry, not at Brittany for liking girls, at myself for not being able to say what I want to say right now. I don't know what's happening, only my best friend came out to me, and I'm hurting her.

"What the hell Brittany? That's gross!" I say and she starts crying, I want to walk up to her and wipe away those tears, she's so beautiful and should never cry.

I made _her_ cry. I made my _best friend_ cry. I made the _girl I like_ cry.

I look at her and I let my feelings for her show for a quick second, then I am so mad at myself for hurting her I walk into the bathroom and lock the door.

Why can't I kiss her? Why can't I make her feel like I am here for her? This is the scariest thing she has ever done, and I bet she wanted to tell me because I am her best friend and she knew I would accept her. Then, here I am, crushing her as if she was a bug, and I feel terrible.

She needs me, I need her, I like her, she like girls. Maybe I have a chance with her?

I get my thoughts together and realize I need to talk to her, I need to tell her that I am here for her, and I too like girls. I need to be honest with my best friend, the one who moments ago I broke her heart.

She's gonna hate me.

I walk out of the bathroom to go and talk to her, and hug her, and apologize with all I have, than kiss her to make sure she knows I mean it. I smile when I think of her beautiful, soft, pink lips on mine.

Then I remember I was an asshole to her, and she would hate me, but I wouldn't care, she's my best friend and she needs me as much as I need her.

I walk out to where I yelled at her a few minutes ago, only to find her gone with a small note.

_San—Santana, _

_I'm sorry about liking girls, I mean I'm not sorry I like them, only I am sorry you don't want me to like them. I wish you did. You mean more to me than anybody, I just wanted you to be there, I am going to stay with Rachel and Quinn for a while. I guess you can have Puck over then. Quinn is getting my clothes after practice. See you later…_

_- Brittany_

I notice a tear mark next to my name, and the fact she changed San, what she has called me since kindergarten, to my full name made me let my own tears fall. She didn't sign it with her usual XOXOXO at the end, and she didn't write in her bubbly handwriting. She isn't staying in our room anymore…damnit! What have I done?

I lost my best friend. I drop the note and sob. I lay on the living room couch in the hotel and just cry. I realize I look like shit and I have to go get ready for the practice in 10 minutes.

I clean up the best I can, and make my way to the stage on the main floor. When I walk in I see Puck and Artie talking, Sam and Finn on Facebook, Kurt and Blain were attempting to dance, and Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar all giggling over a joke.

I walk up to talk with Tina, Mercedes and Sugar and they all look at me with disappointment.

"You hurt her you know." Mercedes states.

Damn. Things spread fast!

"I know…" I say, my voice trailing off when I see the girl I have been waiting to see walk in.

She's there, in short….really short shorts, and a white V-neck t-shirt showing a little cleavage, enough to tease. She has on her white sneakers, and her hair is down. She looks so beautiful.

I look and see Quinn and the hobbit giving me a death glare. I look sadly at my feet, and think of Brittany.

I like her a lot, I have since I was 12 years old.

"_Sanny? Where is my bikini top?" Brittany asks, looking around for it._

"_Here Britt." The brunette says, throwing her best friend her bikini top, then turns around to pick up her shorts. _

"_Thanks." The young dancer reply's, pulling off her shirt and bra, not caring that Santana could see her boobs._

_She begins to pull her top on, when Santana turns to look at her. The two of them lock eyes and share a smile. Brittany blushes, and Santana avoids her best friends chest. _

"_Sorry Britt! I didn't know you weren't done yet." Santana states with pure honesty._

"_It's okay, I trust you and I don't care if you seem them, you're my best friend." Brittany says simply, walking over to kiss her cheek._

"_Oh, uhm, okay." Santana responds blushing. She touches her cheek when Brittany isn't looking, and feels her face and neck warm. Not knowing what that meant she surged it off and went to go swimming with her best friend._

I get sad when she looks at me with such sadness. I slump in my seat and try not to cry. I don't want to be here. I want to be in my hotel room, with Brittany, cuddling with her and apologizing, kiss her like there is no tomorrow, an ask her to be my girl.

I know that can't happen though, so I have to sit here.

walks in with that stupid smile of his on his face. As soon as he asks who wants to sing, I see Brittany raise her hand and get on stage. I look at her confused and with sadness, sorrow, and begging for forgiveness.

Music starts and I feel tears forming in my eyes. She is looking directly into my eyes, into my soul, and in this moment, I know…everything will be okay, but I need to do something to show her.

**No one's POV:**

Brittany hears the music start, and waits for her introduction to start the song. When it gets to the point she locks eyes with the girl she loves, and makes sure she gets this point across, for making her feel alone.

_No other lover ever really cared,_

_When I've reached out for you you've always been there._

_Now I'm so far away and baby I'm scared._

_I never knew lonely til you._

Santana looks at Brittany, knowing she deserved this song. She did leave her when she needed her, and she can't take it back now.

_You are my rock and the strength I need,_

_To keep me sane in this life that I lead._

_Now I'm not with you and my broken heart bleeds,_

_I never knew lonely til you._

Brittany's eyes fill will unshed tears, and she sees the same in Santana's eyes. She doesn't know why she is crying, but she will find out soon.

_I never knew lonely could be so blue._

_I never knew lonely could tear you in two._

_I never loved someone like I love you._

_I never knew lonely til you._

The music plays and everyone in stuck in an uncomfortable silence. The rest of the club is looking between Brittany and Santana, not knowing anything going on, and Brittany and Santana were lost in each other's souls.

Santana feels like she should also sing with Brittany, because the next part is perfect. She stands up and walks up to the stage and stays close yet far from Brittany.

_I can't make up for the times I've been gone,_

_But I'll prove I love you in the words of this song._

_Back in your arms girl it's where I belong,_

_I never knew lonely til you._

Brittany looks at her in shock because she was supposed to sing it, but hearing the words, she remembered Santana was mad at her and was not sure what the hell she was doing.

Both of the girls maintained eye-contact and Brittany sang the rest of the song.

_I never knew lonely could be so blue._

_I never knew lonely could tear you in two._

_I never loved someone like I love you._

_I never knew lonely til you._

Santana went to talk to Brittany when the song finished, but with a single tear rolling down the blondes cheek, Brittany hurriedly got off the stage an went back to Rachel and Quinn's room.

With a sigh, Santana went up to her room, planning her song for tomorrow at the show choir competition, and how to prove to Brittany she was sorry.

**Thank you soooo much for reading! I needed drama, so I added some. Thank you again to Di7fan for the idea help, and I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it was so long, I needed to pack it all in. Please comment! It means a lot.**


	9. Brittany's Song

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just to let you know this chapter might be sad (I may add happiness) but the boy that I had a crush on and we were half dating half just being friends (friends with benefits) and he broke my heart today…so I am a little sad but oh well, I'm still young and hopefully find love again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_** or anything because I just don't.**

**Brittany's POV:**

I just sang a song at practice. It's only 9:30 at night so I am not tired, but Rachel and Quinn are out to dinner with Puck, Finn, and most of the others. I was going to go but I was scared Santana was going to be there and yell at me or something, so I stayed home.

I walk out onto the large balcony and feel the cold air hit me, but it's a refreshing kind of cold, you know?

I look at the scene in front of me. It's beautiful really. Our hotel in right in front of the calm and quiet beach, and the sun is setting so everything is a peace. I look and enjoy this beauty for a while longer, before deciding to head inside to grab my iPod.

I plug it into my dock and let the soft vocals play, then a song comes on and I grab onto the railing of the balcony. I realize it fits my situation with Santana, and since nobody is here I may as well sing along.

_Your fingertips across my skin,  
>The palm trees swaying in the wind, images.<br>You sang me Spanish lullabies,  
>The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick.<em>

I think of the way her fingers fit perfectly in mine and when they brushed away my stray hairs on my face. When we were little and Santana would sing me a lullaby called _La Isla Bonita_. It always made me feel better, or make me fall to sleep. When she looked at me like I was the most important person in the world, her eyes were so soft and sweet.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy,  
>I thought you'd want the same for me.<em>

_Goodbye, my almost lover.  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream.<br>I'm trying not to think about you,  
>Can't you just let me be?<em>

_So long, my luckless romance,  
>My back is turned on you.<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache,  
>Almost lovers always do.<em>

**Santana's POV:**

I walk outside and sit on the balcony where Brittany and I were just last night, when we almost kissed when we first arrived, I wish I could have kissed her. I knew she liked me and I sure as hell knew I liked her, then I fucked up and slept with Puck. How long have I been breaking her heart? I wish I had kissed her, finally feel those soft and pink lips of hers on mine, I wish I could go back in time.

I lose my train of thought when I hear the familiar sweet voice of my best friend fill my ears. I look to my left and see her looking out to the ocean while singing a far too familiar song. I close my eyes and listen to her, tears filling my eyes knowing I made her this sad.

What the hell have I done to my poor innocent Brittany? How do I apologize to her?

I get out of my thoughts and just listen.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy,  
>I thought you'd want the same for me.<em>

_Goodbye, my almost lover.  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream.<br>I'm trying not to think about you,  
>Can't you just let me be?<em>

_So long, my luckless romance,  
>My back is turned on you.<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache,  
>Almost lovers always do.<em>

**Nobody's POV:**

Brittany continues singing, and is unaware of Santana looking at her with eyes filled with apologies and sadness. Santana watched her best friend sing such a sad song, knowing it was about her.

_We walked along a crowded street,  
>You took my hand and danced, with me in the shade.<br>And when you left you kissed my lips,  
>You told me you would never ever forget these images, no.<em>

Both girls reach up to touch their lips, thinking only of the kiss that had almost happened. Then, let their minds fade to their first dance together.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy,  
>I thought you'd want the same for me.<em>

_Goodbye, my almost lover.  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream.<br>I'm trying not to think about you,  
>Can't you just let me be?<em>

_So long, my luckless romance,  
>My back is turned on you.<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache,  
>Almost lovers always do.<em>

A tear runs down the blonde's cheek, and she quickly wipes it away and begins to dance swiftly, not making a single noise while dancing. Santana watches from her room, two balconies over, and watches her best friend move with such grace.

_I cannot go to the ocean,  
>I cannot try the streets at night,<br>I cannot wake up in the morning,  
>Without you on my mind.<em>

_So you're gone and I'm haunted,  
>And I bet you are just fine.<br>Did I make it that easy to walk,  
>Right in and out of my life?<em>

Brittany lets out a quiet sigh and looks back out onto the water, griping to the railing as a few tears fall, again, wiping them away quickly with her arm. Santana herself starts to cry, but she lets her tears fall, knowing she let go of the one thing she should have held close.

_Goodbye, my almost lover.  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream.<br>I'm trying not to think about you,  
>Can't you just let me be?<em>

_So long, my luckless romance,  
>My back is turned on you.<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache,  
>Almost lovers always do.<em>

Brittany sings the last lyric and hears her phone go off. She sees the text is from Santana. She looks around, but only catches her beautiful locks as they disappear into their room.

**Brittany's POV: **

Santana? She texted me? She hates me though? Do I open it?

I let out a sigh and unlock my phone. The text reads…

**Santana: **Britt, that song was beautiful, I cannot explain enough how sorry I am, I freaked out and I just have SO much to explain to you. You sang that song beautifully, and took my breath away. After the competition tomorrow I want to take you somewhere so we can talk. Please? You don't have to even listen, I can talk and you can even ignore me I just want to see you and explain EVERYTHING….I'll buy you ice cream and everything. Please Britt? Please? I just need to talk to you really badly. I miss you so much! xoxo –S

I read her text twice.

I have to go. I need to clear things with her, but I am still mad at her. I pout and send her a reply.

**Brittany: **Okay. I guess so…how did you hear me sing? It was supposed to be private….I'm still mad at you San. I will meet you after the competition because I want to know what happened….you left me when I needed you. Now don't respond because I am mad and going to bed. – B

I didn't sign it with my usual "xoxo" or "love you" because I want her to know I mean what I am saying. Why do I love her so much that I forgave her so easily? I need some sleep.

**Santana's POV:**

Damn. She texted me back? My hands fumble to open it quickly enough. I read over her message.

It's so…Brittany. Telling me she's mad, only she would do that. Damn, she said yes to meeting with me. What will I wear? What do I say? How do I tell her? What do I sing to her at the competition? Will I kiss her? Does she hate me?

To many questions!

I decide to head to sleep.

I wake up in the morning ready for the competition, with everything set up for afterwards, and my outfit for the competition. I grab makeup and all the rest I need and meet everyone on the bus.

I sit next to Mercedes because Quinn took Brittany.

"Wheezy, listen, I like Britt but I screwed-" Before I can finish I hear her cut in, before I snap, she speaks up.

"Listen Satan, we know, she came in tears to us when you slept with Puck, she came to us when you left her, and we know what happened; now I bet you need my help. Well because I love you both I am here to help." She said to me, I look at her in astonishment.

"Yeah, I am singing her the song Sorry by Buckcherry to show her I truly am sorry. The dance we rehearsed is perfect. I need you guys to help me." I say and look over to her.

"I need her. I miss her. I want nothing more than for everything to be okay and I want her to be my-" I freeze. I never came out.

"Chill Lopez, we know you like her, we don't care that you like girls. We have Berry all over it for Quinn, and Quinn for Berry, Kurt and Blain, you and Britt. We all love you no matter what." Mercedes says to me.

"Damn, I actually want to give you a hug right now, I never give hugs unless it's to my girl Britt." I say and smile.

"My soon to be girl." I whisper as the bus starts to move. Then I think of the song and everything I have planned for after it. I plan on making her be my girlfriend soon.

A smile forms on my lips when I think of my beautiful best friend as my girlfriend. I let my mind think of that the whole way to the competition.

**Okay, this chapter sucked because I am really sad so I am so so so sorry, and I will try to make it up to you as best I can next chapter. Please review. I need 5 reviews until I post the next chapter! (I already have most of it done.)**


	10. Competition Time

**Okay, no promises how this is going to be, but I got a lot of feedback soon the last chapter and wanted to update as soon as I could, but I have this major essay due, and it sucks.**

**I want to thank my amazing friend (won't say names so she won't "take credit" as she said, but she knows who she is *hint* I mentioned her before. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_** or anyone.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Brittany's POV:**

I'm sitting next to Quinn right now, and I see Santana get on the bus. I go to wave but I remember I am mad at her, so I look over to Quinn but she's looking at Rachel.

"Quinn? Do you like Rachel?" I ask. Wrong time. She snaps her head to me.

"Ewww, no way!" she reply's a little too quickly.

"Then why do you keep looking at her the way I look at Santana when she's with Puck?" I ask another question.

She looks at me and sighs.

"Fine! Maybe I do! Damnit Britt!"

I am taken aback my her outburst and everyone looks back. My face must look scared because San mouths "are you okay" to me. All I do is nod and look away. So do the others.

"Sorry, it just scares me you know? I don't want to feel this way." Quinn says, and I put my arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay, she looks at you that way too you know? I swear I see it! It's the way I wish San would look at me." I say sadly, she looks at me and gives me a tiny kiss on the cheek then brings her voice to a whisper.

"It will be okay." She says, and I sure as hell hope she's right.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Santana's POV:**

Why did Quinn just bitch out on Britt like that? Mercedes is passed out so I sit here all bored. Usually Britty and I would be listening to music, or both of us shyly reaching for each other's hand, but chicken out and pretend to be texting. I miss that.

I look around to see what everyone is doing.

Rachel and Finn are arguing, surprise surprise.

Mike and Tina are Asian kissing.

Artie, Puck, Rory and Sam are all making side remakes on the hot girls there today. I smirk at how stupid they all are.

Blaine and Kurt are discussing a Broadway show they just _have_ to see.

Sugar and Mercedes are both asleep, than I look over to Quinn and Britt.

I'm not sure what is happening, but I don't like it. I see Britt put her arm around Quinn and then Quinn leans on her shoulder. Brittany says something to Quinn, and Quinn gives her a kiss on the cheek then whispers in her ear.

I take my phone out and text Quinn.

**Santana: **You little bitch! You know how I feel about Brittany and your cuddling and kissing her!

I wait and see Quinn pick up her phone; Britt gets out her iPod and listens, leaning against the window to get some sleep.

**Quinn:** Damn San! She was comforting me, and me her! Remember, hmmm who's the one that hurt her now? Sure as hell wasn't me, I would never hurt her fragile heart, and from her best friend, who she needed most? That's low…and you liked her too! What the hell is wrong with you S?

I hate her; she always makes me feel like shit…but helps me at the same time…shes one clever bitch.

**Santana: **I know, I fucked up…you get everyone on the plan for today?

**Quinn: **Nice dress for today btw…and she's really excited to see you…be nice! But my dear friend I must go and makeout with Britt now ;)

**Santana: **don't fuck with me Quinn!

**Quinn: **who says I was? Xoxo

I laugh because she's so stupid. Now, the planning begins.

()()()()()()()()

Brittany just left to go to the bathroom. I smile and clear my throat to get everyone's attention.

"We all know the plan right?" I ask making SURE they know what's going on.

Everybody nods and lets out knowing smiles. Quinn smiles to Rachel, and Rachel smiles back, I see Quinn take her hand and both of them blush. Damn, who would have thought preggers and hobbit would like each other?

Brittany walks in and smiles that mega-watt smile I love when she sees Quinn and Rachel.

"We're on in 5 minutes! Get to curtain!" I hear yell. I take a deep breath.

Here I go.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Nobody's POV:**

Brittany takes her spot on the left side of the stage with Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Sugar, and Mike.

Santana takes left stage with Puck, Rachel, Finn, Tina, and Artie. The nervous Latina takes a deep breath after the crowd finishes cheering for the other choir, Vocal Adrenaline.

The music starts, and Santana walks out alone onto the stage.

"Quinn! This is the wrong song! I don't know the lyrics!" Brittany says in a nervous panic.

"I know, Santana planed this. Just go along with it, okay?" Quinn says, trying her best to calm her nervous friend.

"Uhm, sure?" Brittany reply's confused.

Santana looks over to Brittany and begins singing.

_Na na, na na na, na na.  
>I miss you, miss you so bad.<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad.  
>I hope you can hear me.<br>I remember it clearly._

Quinn motions for Brittany to walk up to Santana, so she does, and Santana slips her hand into hers. She smiles with the sincerest apology in her eyes, and continues singing to Brittany. The others come out from behind them and all sing to their partner.

_The day you slipped away.  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same.<br>Oh._

_Na na na na na na na._

The crowd was now intrigued by the performance, seeing the love connection, hurt, sorrow, and most of all, the search for forgiveness. The only thing now was Santana's angelic voice, singing through the auditorium.

_I didn't get around to kiss you.  
>Goodbye on the hand.<br>I wish that I could see you again.  
>I know that I can't.<em>

_Oh.  
>I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly.<em>

The girls looked at each other and remembered the dreadful night, the night they almost kissed, but Santana screwed it up. When everyone started singing the chorus, everyone slow danced with their partner, and Santana shy took Brittany's hand and led her along.

_The day you slipped away.  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same.<br>Oh._

They broke apart and let Santana belt out the next few lines, never once, though, did she let go of Brittany's hand. Keeping eye contact was a small challenge, but she did her best.

_I had my wake up.  
>Won't you wake up.<br>I keep asking why.  
>And I can't take it.<br>It wasn't fake.  
>It happened, you passed by.<em>

_Now you are gone, now you are gone.  
>There you go, there you go.<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back.  
>Now you are gone, now you are gone.<br>There you go, there you go.  
>Somewhere you're not coming back.<em>

Everything slowed down. The audience was intent at watching them preform and couldn't leer their eyes away. Everyone then turned to their partner and softly sang the last lines.

_The day you slipped away.  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same no….<br>The day you slipped away.  
>Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<em>

The last part was when all the background singers walked off stage, and Santana was softly singing the ending to Brittany, looking into her eyes, forgetting that she was in an auditorium for a competition.

_Na na, na na na, na na.  
>I miss you.<em>

The crowed stood from their seats and clapped extremely loud, and the rest of the group re-entered the stage. Santana and Brittany kept eye contact with one another.

"I'm so sorry about everything, I'll explain after this okay? I promise." Santana says, and slips her pinky into Brittany's.

Brittany's huge smile was the best applause Santana could have asked for. Both girls looked out to the audience and took a bow. The crowed became twice as wild, and then everyone left the stage.

()()()()()()()()()()()

**Santana's POV:**

Brittany and I haven't let go of each other's pinkies since we were on stage. We go to sit down in the small waiting room while the rest of the choir groups are preforming, but there was only one seat left.

I saw Quinn's eyes on us with that amused/bitchy smirk of hers on her face. Everyone is way to busy exciting over our performance.

"You can sit, I'd rather stand." I say, looking to Brittany. I would rather sit, but I can't be rude.

She looks at me with those big blue eyes, and she knows the truth. She sits down and I look around. Quinn still has an amused face. That bitch, we're not some free show.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong arms snake around my waist and gently bring me down. Next thing I know I am sitting on Brittany's lap.

She smiles at me and I suddenly feel my heart beating faster and I have butterflies in my stomach. Why does being close to her feel so different then before? Why does this feel so right?

"Is this okay San?" she whispers into my ear.

"Mhmm." I say. I can't form words. I don't know where to put my hands, so I try something.

I look down and slowly place my hands on the top of hers. I feel her smile into my hair, and I take it as a god sign. She locks our fingers together and rests her head on my shoulder.

I look to her lips, but I can't kiss them yet, I have an apology still to explain. We would make an awesome couple. I smile at this, and look over to see Quinn and Rachel whispering and holding hands.

What the hell is going on there? Is everyone in this Glee club gay now? Well what do I care.

I smile when I feel Brittany rub her thumb on my hand, and I feel my cheeks and neck become warmer. She kisses me on my cheek, and I give her hands a light squeeze.

I turn my head to kiss her cheek also, but miss and kiss the corner of her lips. I smile when I pull away and lick my lips lightly. Watermelon.

I feel her smile again, and it shows in the way her heartbeat is going a little faster. I realize mine is doing the same thing.

"Guys, it's time to find out who the winner is! Let's get on stage!" Mr. Shue announces, and I stand up slowly. Brittany releases my hands from hers ever so gently, and unwraps her arms from my waist.

I frown at the missing warmth, so I boldly take her hand in mine. She smiles and looks at me in a way nobody has ever looked at me. I don't know what it is, but I blush and follow her to the stage.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The announcer goes up and takes out those annoying little cards with what to say on them, then speaks clearly and very loudly.

"The third place winner is…..from Florida's Advance Placement High, the Step-ups!" I sigh in relief we are in the top 2 now. They take their trophy and walk off stage.

"Now, the moment we have been waiting for…-" I get cut off of listening when Brittany squeezes my hand and whispers into my ear.

"No matter who wins, you had the best performance San." She says and kisses my cheek. Geeze, I love her. Now, the moment of truth.

"From William McKinley High School, the New Directions!" I jump up and down like a little girl, as they hand me the trophy. I hand it to Mr. Shue, and Brittany lifts me up into the air and makes me put my legs around her waist.

I smile down at her and she smiles her beautiful smile back. My heart is beating so fast. I lean down a little bit and she smiles even bigger.

I want to press my lips onto hers but I can't, not yet anyways. I have to take her somewhere after this.

Instead, I kiss the corners of her mouth, her cheeks, and then her nose. She is blushing, and so am I. She places me back on the ground, and gives me a huge hug.

The way her arms fit perfectly around my neck, and mine around her waist, makes me feel special, like I was meant to do this. I smile and take in the smell that is purely Brittany.

Vanilla, coconut, watermelon, and most of all, Brittany.

We take the trophy back to the room, and everyone does a group hug. I get a bunch of congratulations, and then we pile back onto the bus to our hotel.

"Hey, uhm, can I sit with you?" I ask Brit shyly.

"Of course!" She said and moved her bag to the floor. We listened to music for about 10 minutes before her head was on my shoulder and she was fast asleep. I put my arm around her and decide to just watch her sleep.

I smile at her beauty. "Sweet dreams my sleeping beauty." I whisper and kiss her forehead.

**Ahhh, it sucked, I know. And Glee ends next week. I am ligit going to cry. What if Naya and Heather never hang out again :( I need my HeYa. What happens to Brittana? Will people stop writing them? I hope not :( Anyways, for my next update can I please have 10 reviews? I PROMISE it will be worth it. Anyways, tell me what you think! (Btw did you see their kiss in then Nationals episode?) **


	11. The Apology

**Okay so I haven't updated in a while because I was/am depressed now that the only good characters (except Brittany) are gone :( I just hope that Santana will stay with Brittany because I have a feeling they broke up :(**

**Anyways, I wasn't sure what to do on this chapter, I still am not sure but if you're reading this then I assume I was able to come up with something ;) **

**Disclaimer- What's the point none of you read anything that's in bold, but you know I don't own **_**Glee.**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Santana's POV:**

I'm going to die. We are 5 minutes away from our hotel, then I promised Britts I would take her somewhere so I can apologize, but thing is, I have no clue what to do here in California.

Brittany loves big surprises, but today we already had one, so I think we can keep it simple. Water! Brittany loves the water! I know what we are going to do!

I feel accomplished. I hope she likes it…she's still asleep in my arms. I smile. She is in my arms, right where she belongs.

I lean down to kiss her forehead.

"Britt-Britt, Britty wake up." I whisper softly. I hope she can hear me.

She starts to stir and wipes her eyes lazily with the back of her hands. A tiny yawn leaves her lips, she is way too cute.

"Hey San," Another yawn. "sorry I fell asleep on you…I was just really tired since I didn't get a lot of sleep lately because-" she stops herself.

I realize she got uncomfortable so I pipe in. "Oh, no no it's fine, you kept me warm."

God, _please_ tell me I did not say that out loud.

She giggles and starts to pack up her bag. I help her gather her things, and our hands brush up against each other. I blush and shyly look away from her. I think she's blushing too, but I doubt it.

We arrive at the hotel and I go in the fridge to get water.

"Would you like one?" I offer to Brittany.

"Sure."

I throw her one, and she catches it. I watch her take a sip, with her perfect lips around the cap, the way she closes her eyes and tilts her head just a little. I smile at her adorableness. She gives me a questioning look when she notices my staring. I blush and look away again.

"I'm gonna head in the shower, and get ready for later, you are still coming with me…right?" I ask, hoping she agrees. Tonight's the night I come clean to her. I hope I don't chicken out.

"Of course! What do I need or what should I wear?" She kicks her foot around a little biting her lower lip. I smile again, only she makes me smile like this.

"Anything really, just make sure you're in flip flops or sandals." I reply.

"Alright!" She smiles and heads off to the bedroom to get ready. I smile and watch her, then grab a towel and walk into the bathroom.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Girl I hear you _

_in my dreams, _

_I feel you whisper _

_across the sea, _

_I keep you with me _

_in my heart, _

_You make it easier, _

_When life gets hard._

I giggle as I sing along to the song. It's so true. I am lucky I'm in love with my best friend. I smile and turn the water off.

I get dried off, and blow dry my hair. I do my makeup pretty light, and put on a pair of skinny jeans my red cheerleading t-shirt with my name on it, and a pair of red flip flops.

I walk out and see Britt in sandals, a white tank-top, dark skinny jeans, and her hair is in a lose bun and her makeup is stubble. She looks cute.

"You look cute Britt." I say, and I feel nervous for some reason. The kind of nervous you get when you first hold hands with someone. That nervous energy you get…ya that kind of nervous.

"Thanks Sanny, you do too!" I smile at her enthusiasm. She smiles back, and I can't help it, but I look down to her soft looking lips. I wonder if I will get to kiss them tonight?. My stomach turns with this feeling I guess people would call butterflies.

I grab my bag, keys, and wallet off the bed and shove it all into my over the shoulder _Hollister_ bag. Brittany got this bag for me when he went to New York to visit her older sister, Holly.

"Ready to go?" I ask, offering her a smile. She nods and claps her hands excitedly.

I open the door for her and lock it on the way out. We make our way downstairs, and walk out of the hotel.

"Where are we going San?" She asks after about 15 minutes of walking. I smile gently at her and shrug, but I know where we are going.

"Almost there Britt." I answer. She sighs and keeps walking with me. I nudge her hand with my own, ,and when she doesn't move her hand away, I slowly slide mine into hers. A perfect fit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

I move my hand out of Brittany's when I realize where we were. She frowns and looks at her hand. I offer a smile to her and she gives me a confused look.

"Close your eyes." I whisper lightly. She does and covers it with her right hand. I slip my free hand into her free hand. "Now follow me, alright?" I add, she lets out a sequel full of excitement, and I giggle.

Me giggle? I never giggle! Damn…I'm becoming soft.

We walk about 10 or so yards until we reach where we were meant to go. I smile at the scene and hope she likes it.

"You can open now Birtt."

She slowly opens her eyes and a small gasp comes from her lips. I don't blame her, this place is beautiful.

There is a small pond in the middle of a few yards of beautiful green grass, and then it all turns into trees. There was a rock that was large enough for 3 people to comfortably sit, that was over the water, and the whole thing was beautiful.

"San, this is-how did you-" I simply smile and shoot her a wink.

"I wanted to apologize so I thought here would be a good place, I know you love water and there a few ducks…I brought some bread because I know you love to feed them whenever you see them." She smiles and kisses me on my cheek so gently that it feels like it never happened.

"Thank you."

I nod, and reach into my bag, spreading out an old blanket onto the soft grass. Then I put two sandwiches and lemonade on the blanket. She smiles that mega-watt toothy grin.

"A picnic?" She said with excitement lacing in her voice. I nod and pat the area next to me so she will sit down.

She sits down next to me, and I hand her a lemonade and her favorite—peanut butter and nutella sandwich. She smiles and gives me a look.

I raise an eyebrow motioning to her food.

"You can start silly." I say, and she takes a huge bite and lets out a small hum of approval. I take my own drink and food out and look over to her with a small smile grazing my lips.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Nobody's POV:**

The two girls sat under one of the trees on the checkered blanket, and talk about the recent competition. Brittany pops the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth and takes a slug of the lemonade.

Santana mimics her actions, and then stands up offering her hand to Brittany. Brittany takes it happily, and lets Santana lead her to the rock looking over the small pond.

The two sit in a confortable silence, looking at the water and thinking of what to do next.

Santana decides to break the silence and coughs a little then looks over to see a very deep in thought Brittany.

"You alright Britt?" Santana asked, placing a tentative hand on the other girls soft shoulders.

"San, why did you change the set list for the competition?" Brittany asks, finally looking up into two chocolate brown eyes.

"I needed a way to be able to get you to forgive me enough, so you would agree to coming here with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Santana says, lowering her eyes to the pond.

"I'm glad you did, I mean you are the reason we won." Brittany says softly.

Santana stays silent and keeps tossing small pebbles into the pond. Brittany looks a little nervous so she places her hand on top of the girls next to her. She then flips it over and lightly connects their fingers.

This makes Santana looks up at her, and Brittany continues to speak.

"I mean, the winning was just a bonus. The song was beautiful and I was glad you did what you did. It meant the world to me." Brittany says quietly.

Santana's face lights up a little bit, and she brings her free hand up to caress the blonde's cheek. Brown eyes met with those of soft but bright blue ones.

Santana's eyes flicker down to Brittany's lips, then back to her eyes. She silently asked for permission from the blonde, and seeing the blonde licking her lips and looking at her own, she decided to go for it.

Brittany and Santana both leaned in, lips only a few millimeters away from their first kiss together. Brittany's eyes slowly start to shut closed, followed by Santana's closing soon after.

"Quack."

The two girls open their eyes annoyed and look at the baby duck in the water.

Santana smiles at Brittany before reaching in her bag to get the bread. Brittany sighs quietly and touches her lips quickly then running a hand through her hair trying to shake the awkwardness off.

Santana hands her a piece of bread and they each feed the duck while holding hands. The two girls are smiling while sitting in the nice silence feeding the ducks, thinking of their second, almost kiss.

**So I haven't updated and I can't give you a real good reason except for my busy life and writers block. So, yeah..im so sorry. Another almost kiss… *hides* please don't kill me. **

**I also have a new addiction…South of Nowhere(:**

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys, they always make me smile! DM if you have any ideas for the story :) **


End file.
